It's Complicated
by Kitsanken
Summary: Even if he was a complicated man with a complicated life, she decided that he was right…he wouldn’t be interesting if he lead a mundane, uncomplicated lifestyle with no secrets waiting to be revealed. KakaSaku


Title: **It's Complicated**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 04-23-06, Updated: 04-23-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,330

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **Because this is too long to actually be called a drabble, I won't be posting this at kakasakudrabble, but it was written in answer to the Week 5 Challenge all the same. _

* * *

_**It's Complicated**_

_By: Kitsanken_

What was hidden beneath his mask? His thoughts, his feelings…the truth behind the man. What was hidden behind the hitai-ate? His guilt, his shame…the final gift from someone dear to him. What was hidden under the bland expressions? Everything.

What she wouldn't give for just one glimpse of the man who seemed intent on hiding himself away from the world. Just one glimpse of the truth for once. She was tired…tired of the dissembling, the evading, the horribly transparent lies. She was tired of guessing, searching, seeking the truth underneath the underneath.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" She didn't expect an answer and so was doubly surprised when she received one.

"Life wouldn't be interesting if there were no complications." She whirled around to face him. He raised one hand in the familiar greeting. "Yo!"

Frowning, she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned against the rough wood of the bridge railing. "Don't you mean frustrating?" She turned her head, hiding her expression behind the fall of her hair. "And you're late…again." Peering at him from the corner of her eye, she drank in his profile…or what she could see of it with the ever-present mask hiding his features…as he took his place at the railing beside her. "Are you ever on time for anything?"

He assumed a thoughtful pose, one hand cupping his chin and the other holding his elbow. "Mmm…not that I can think of."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised?" Shaking her head, she reached up and brushed stray strands of pink hair behind her ear and sighed. "You're so predictable, Kakashi."

"Is that so?" One silver eyebrow rose upwards in a slightly mocking gesture as he folded his arms across his chest. "Care to elaborate?"

She shrugged and tilted her head back, eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. "Well…" She glanced at him with a half smile playing about her lips as she held one hand up and began illustrating her points with her slender fingers. "For starters, you never talk about yourself. Whenever we ask you for details, you always slide out of answering. You always hide behind those masks you wear, never taking them off even to sleep…and before you ask, I know this from the missions we've been on together. And then there's those horrid books you insist on reading. Do you really enjoy reading that smut?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before continuing on. "I've known you for ten years, Kakashi…and I have yet to see you without your mask or book…or to actually hear you voluntarily talk about yourself." She nodded to herself. "And I still don't know where you live."

"And this makes me predictable, how?" His confusion was evident in his tone.

"There's nothing you can say or do now that would surprise me, Kakashi. I've seen it all over the years." She grinned when his visible eye narrowed. "To be honest, I think the only way you could surprise me now is if you were to actually arrive on time."

"Really." Though she couldn't see it, she could sense the smirk hidden behind his mask. Still, she gamely nodded, confident that she was correct in her assumption of his predictability and her ability to read the older man. "Hmm…" Without warning, he moved, his taller form suddenly looming over her much smaller one. Before she could blink one of his arms snaked around her, pulling her flush against him, effectively trapping her between the bridge railing and his muscular chest. Her lips parted on a gasp as he reached up with his free hand and in one swift movement pulled the dark fabric of his mask down and pressed his lips against hers.

Her arms found their own way, of their own volition, around him, pulling him closer still. It was, she decided dazedly, the most electrifying kiss she'd ever received. She didn't want it to end, but she was beginning to feel light-headed…she'd forgotten, somewhere along the way, to breathe. All too soon he moved away, just as quickly as he'd approached, and pulled his mask back into place. Slowly she lifted her hand and pressed her fingers to her still-tingling lips, knowing that her cheeks were flushed from the rush of heat his sudden embrace had instilled in her. Slowly blinking the world back into focus, she turned her bewildered gaze on him. "Why?" The single word was all she was able to manage as her senses were still reeling.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. When he finally answered, his voice was low and husky, proving that he was just as affected as she was. "I was…curious."

"Eh?" She frowned and shook the warm and fuzzy feelings from herself as she turned to face him fully. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I…er…" He hesitated, his single visible eye focused off into the distance, not meeting her gaze. "It's complicated."

Her eyes narrowed as she planted her fists on her hips firmly. "What kind of answer is that?" She huffed indignantly, tossing her head in annoyance. "So…you kissed me because you were curious. About what? What kind of toothpaste I use?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…" His dark eye moved back to her, glinting with undisguised humour. "Minty."

She threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!" However, she couldn't quite control the reluctant grin that was beginning to surface.

He shifted closer to her, removing one hand from his pocket to place his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his side. "I've wanted to do that for some time now." He murmured close to her ear, his voice sending delightful shivers dancing up and down her spine. "And, I was curious about whether you'd slap me afterwards or not."

"Why would I do that?" She ignored the breathless quality to her voice as she turned her gaze to him, drawing in a short breath when she realized just how close he really was. Their noses were nearly touching from the proximity. She reached up slowly and tugged on the edge of the dark cloth hiding the lower half of his face from view. When he didn't object, she pulled it down, tracing her fingers over his lips. "Just because you're always reading lewd books in public…never show enthusiasm for anything except those smutty books…" She tugged the hiate-ate upwards, revealing his Sharingan. "Never arrive on time for anything…" She lightly traced the scar over his left eye.

Anything else she may have said died unspoken as he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her soundly, his arms tightening around her as if to prevent her from escaping. Even if he was a complicated man with a complicated life, she decided that he was right…he wouldn't be interesting if he lead a mundane, uncomplicated lifestyle with no secrets waiting to be revealed. After all, there was much to be said for satisfying curiosity.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**CoffeeVixen76**

**winterreise **

**Ithilium**

**Inari **

**Darkened Memories**

**Takara Hatake**

**SOMEONES-BABY-GURL**

**P-chan-S**

**Lady Toky**

**Winter Ashby**

**SakuraHaruno186**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**beautyinsleep**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
